


Trzech Watsonów

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Meble
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zainspirowane promocją z Castoramy.





	

John wrócił do mieszkania i zastał Sherlocka rozwalonego majestatycznie na kanapie. Zaglądając do kuchni dostrzegł dwa obce meble.  
\- Sherlock co to jest? - detektyw przewrócił oczami, mając najwyraźniej zamiar udzielić Johnowi wykładu o prostych zdolnościach używania oczu, blondyn nie dał mu jednak dojść do słowa - wiem, że to są meble, nie jestem idiotą. Źle sformułowałem pytanie, skąd to się tu wzięło? - zagapiony nie zauważył nawet kiedy Sherlock zmaterializował się tuż za jego plecami.  
\- Kupiłem. Uznałem to za stosowne po tym jak chcąc, nie chcąc nasze poprzednie uległy destrukcji podczas...kontrolowanego nieudania eksperymentu.  
\- Tak bardzo kontrolowane. Kogo ty oszukujesz Sherlock?  
\- Dobrze, po prostu nie wyszedł mi eksperyment. Nawet największemu geniuszowi zdarzają się wypadki. Zadowolony?  
\- Mhm - odmruknął John - ale nadal jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć w tą część "kupiłem"  
Wizja Sherlocka przeglądającego strony internetowe sklepów meblowych wydała mu się nierealna ale też zabawna. Bo po sklepach na pewno się nie szwendał więc John założył, że to za pośrednictwem internetu.  
\- Uznałem, że skoro wywołałem znaczne straty w naszym umeblowaniu to poniosę wszystkie koszty. Dobra, część zawaliłem na Mycrofta ale on ma dużo pieniędzy to mu to wielkiej różnicy nie zrobi.  
\- Sherlock ale meble kuchenne nie składają się tylko z dwóch stołków barowych. Poza tym nie mogłeś wybrać czegoś bardziej...standardowego?  
\- Resztę blatów i szafek przywiozą jutro. I nie, nie mogłem wybrać niczego innego bo te mi się spodobały i były w promocji, 20 funtów mniej za każdy. Ale jestem pewien, że się polubicie w końcu macie dużo wspólnego  
\- Jakim cudem ja mogę mieć dużo wspólnego z meblami? - zapytał nieco zbulwersowany doktor.  
\- Nazwisko - wyjaśnił detektyw - oto patrzysz się na dwa stołki barowe Watson.  
John nie uwierzył w to co usłyszał. Chciało mu się jednocześnie śmiać i obrazić na Holmesa za wybór mebli, które według niego były niezbyt wygodne.  
\- Sherlock, nie obchodzi mnie to jak się nazywają i ile kosztowały. Chcę aby najpóźniej za trzy dni były tu normalne krzesła i stół.  
\- Aleee Jawn ty mi nie wystarczasz. Ja potrzebuję więcej Watsonów. A może ty jesteś zazdrosny, że jakiś inny Watson będzie w okolicy mojego tyłka, co?  
John poczerwieniał i sam nie wiedział czy to ze złości czy z zażenowania.  
\- Dobrze, jak chcesz to możemy je zatrzymać ale pod warunkiem, że oprócz tego kupisz normalne meble i nie nazwiesz żadnego z nich John, Hamish, Harry czy Watson. Zrozumiano? Sherlock w odpowiedzi kiwnął głową i pociągnął Johna do salonu. Tam usiedli na kanapie i detektyw postanowił, że tym razem będą razem przeglądać meble żeby uniknąć nieporozumień. Za chwilę mieli już wybrane i zamówione krzesła oraz mały stół, które powinny się idealnie zmieścić. John położył się na kanapie z głową na udach bruneta i zamyślił. Po chwili się odezwał  
\- Zmieniłem zdanie, oddaj ich jednak. Nie, nie jestem zazdrosny, będą po prostu zajmować miejsce w kuchni.  
\- Niech ci będzie - powiedział brunet tonem mówiącym "znaj łaskę".  
\- I następnym razem proszę konsultuj się ze mną w takich sprawach. Poza tym stołki barowe i wysokie blaty nie są wygodne do...czynności, które nie nadają się do opisania przed dwudziestą drugą. - oznajmił John na co obaj się roześmiali.  
\- Dobrze, jeśli kiedykolwiek znowu będziemy wybierać meble, uwzględnimy ich mniej konwencjonalne zastosowania - obiecał Sherlock.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.castorama.pl/produkty/urzadzanie/meble-i-zabudowa-wnek/meble-kuchenne/stolki-barowe/stolek-barowy-cooke-lewis-watson-czarny.html  
> Jakbyscie chcieli zobaczyc o co chodzi


End file.
